The scene
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot, could be a glimpse into the future, but I doubt it. Written for the FOX LAS challenge. House arrives to a party with Cuddy, causes a commotion and leaves with Cameron. Rated M just in case.


_**A/N: This was my entry for Fox_LAS on Live Journal. The prompt was "I don't cause commotions. I am one." Yeah, total House quote, right? Anyway, I didn't lose the round, I got 3 positive votes and 2 negative votes. *shrug* So I'm waiting to get that back. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own House. I just like to put him in funny situations.

* * *

The Scene

House groaned in protest as he climbed out of the shower and dried off. He didn't want to go out at all. The fundraiser given by Princeton General for country-wide department heads was going to be boring and he just wanted to stay home and chill out in front of the TV. He'd had a busy week and a dead patient to top it all off. The last place he wanted to be was a crowded conference hall. Besides, nobody ever expected him to show up to those things anyway.

But, and there was always a but, it was important to Cuddy so he sucked it up and agreed to go with the promise they would be home early.

"House come on!" Cuddy whined as she put on her jewelery.

"I'll be out in a minute," he called back as he finished getting dressed. He straightened his tie and emerged from the bedroom in a navy pin striped suit. He looked amazing and Cuddy was staring at him like he was an item on the menu.

"You're looking very sexy," she growled as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Good. That's what you want, isn't it? To parade me around as your best asset like a show horse?" he snarked.

She licked her lips and looked at him seductively. "Among other things."

He looked down at her and arched an eyebrow but decided to keep quiet. He didn't want to start anything. At least, not yet.

X X X

House was getting antsy. He was on his fourth Scotch by then, and on his way to becoming ridiculously drunk. When he was done, he went looking for Cuddy. It was a huge turnout and he was already tired of looking for her after ten minutes. He was getting ready to text her to let her know where he was until he saw someone he never expected to see again.

It was Cameron. And she looked radiant as she stood next to the bar, nursing a glass of red wine that matched the red in her dress.

Then she saw him and smiled, and he knew that look. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years but she still looked as beautiful as ever. He began making his way across the room and ordered himself another Scotch.

"Hello, House," she said with a pleasant smile that looked genuine, not forced.

He nodded. "Cameron. Here alone?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Wow, you just get right down to it, don't you?"

He shrugged as he tossed back his fifth Scotch. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"No, I'm with someone. And you're here with...Cuddy?"

"Not for much longer," he mumbled.

"Trouble in paradise?" she grinned.

"I wouldn't call it paradise, exactly. More like prison. Or is it purgatory? I can never tell the two apart."

Just then, Cameron's date joined them and placed a possessive arm around her waist. "Who's this?"

"Dr. Jason Lane, this is Dr. Greg House. Head of Diagnostics at PPTH."

"The jerk you used to work for?" Jason laughed but extended his hand anyway, which House only stared at with disdain.

"That would be me. What about you?" House inquired of the man.

"Head of Obstetrics. Chicago."

House grinned. "Wow, getting paid to stick your head under sheets and touch hoo hoo's all day. Sounds cushy."

"House!" Cameron groaned.

"It's okay, Allison," Jason assured her and turned his attention back to House. "I think you're making Allison uncomfortable. Why don't you back off?"

"House!" Cuddy's voice could be heard from across the room and he winced.

"Speaking of hoo hoo's. Here comes the old ball and chain now."

Cuddy stalked him and grabbed him by the arm. It was then she noticed Cameron

"Dr. Cameron! So nice to see you," she smiled at the younger woman, and Cameron smiled in return.

"Who's the bimbo?" Jason whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Cameron gasped and whirled around to face her date.

"This is Dr. Cuddy. She's the Dean of Medicine at PPTH."

"Wait just a minute," House said, his voice rising as he stood in front of Jason at full height. "You didn't just call her a bimbo." _Can't fault the guy for that. She's certainly dressed like one,_ he thought to himself.

"House, don't..." Cuddy urged quietly.

"Yeah, take the cripple home, he's cut off,' Jason laughed, causing Cameron's jaw to drop open.

Two burly security guards and the Dean of Princeton General were quickly on the scene. "Who's causing all the commotion over here?"

House stared at the short little man with contempt. "I don't cause commotions. I am one."

"Dr. House. I should've known. We don't want any trouble. Please get your coat and leave."

"Gladly."

Cuddy frowned. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

Cameron made a last minute decision she knew she wasn't going to regret. "It's okay, Dr. Cuddy. I can take House home. It's not a problem."

House looked down at her and she had that same look she'd given him earlier. It was wistful, filled with a longing that he felt himself. He was more than happy to leave, even more so if Cameron was with him.

Cuddy didn't look happy, but she nodded. She trusted Cameron more than anyone else. "Thank you, Dr. Cameron."

"What about me?" Jason whined.

"Drop dead, creep!" both women spat at him and parted ways.

On the way back to Cameron's rental car, House grinned. "See? Commotions don't always have to be bad things."

**The End.**


End file.
